Just another Wastelander Chapter 3
by RagingRooster292
Summary: James Paul and Vulpes arrive at Nipton, and James's Past is revealed


JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

Chapter Three

_Mojave Outpost And Beyond_

They arrived at Mojave Outpost, an NCR Army camp on the long 15. It wasn't much to look at, just a HQ, barracks and a Brahmin pen. James opened the door to the barracks, which was also a bar, and took a look around, NCR troopers were chatting, Cass was at the bar, and the jukebox was pumping out Frank Sinatra's "Blue Moon".James and Paul walked up to the bar, "hey Lacey, just a Whiskey thanks." James asked the Bartender. "and I'll have a Nuka-Cola" Paul asked as well. "Really? Nuka-Cola?" James enquired. "What? What's wrong with it?" said back "its good, if you're 12." James replied. He, Paul and Vulpes sat down at a table and had their respective drinks. "so we'll stay the night here, and tomorrow we'll stop over in Nipton on the way to Novac." James said "Why Nipton?" "I just gotta talk to a guy is all." They sat there in silence, until an NCR Ranger Approached James. "What do you think you're doing here!?" "Hey, I'm just enjoying a drink with a friend here. Okay?" James calmy replied. "You better watch yourself, you're not welcome here, and your Mongrel!." The Ranger hissed back "yeah, whatever." James said as he went back to his drink. "what was all that about!?" Paul asked, Perplexed. "it's a long story Paul, maybe one day I'll be able to tell you about it." James emptied his bottle, and started walking to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

The next morning, they had breakfast at the bar, and left. They were walking along the road when Paul yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" pointing at an extremely small Radscorpion. "That's called a Rad-Scorpion Paul, the small ones are harmless! Get over it!" "I've Never seen one before!" Paul shrieked "are they poisonous!?" "yes they are, now shoot it!" Paul Raised his Pistol, and with a trembling hand fired a shot, and missed. "No" James said, face-palming himself, "like I taught you!". Paul gulped, and then with both hands, fired another shot, _BLAM_, the shot killed the tiny creature instantly. "Hey I killed something!" Paul said excitedly. "after 5 minutes of screaming like a little girl!" James replied. "I have a phobia of scorpions." Paul said quietly. "okay, get ready were going into Nipton.

The first thing Paul noticed, was the smell, and the Plumes of smoke, when they finally entered Nipton, he found out why, there were burning stacks of tires, and people crucified on telephone poles, "w-what happened here?" Paul asked. "the Legion happened." James Replied as he kept on walking. "Halt!" a harsh voice rang out. "State your presence in Nipton!" they were suddenly surrounded by Legionaries. James put his hands on his head, Paul slowly went for his gun, "NO!" James whispered, as Paul put his hands back up. "Who is your Decanus" James asked the soldiers. "who are you to be ordering us Profligate?" the head Legionary replied. "answer the question!" James Said back." "we have no Decanus, Vulpes Inculta Himself has led us!" James pulled a Rope Necklace from his neck, and showed it to the legionary. "take me to him!" he said

They were led to the town hall, where James and Vulpes were led into the Mayor's office, but Paul was forced to sit outside. He wanted to stand by the door and listen, but there were two guards there, and they looked like they'd kill him for blinking. He wondered what was going on there.

James sat down in front of the Mayors desk, now inhabited by Vulpes Inculta, Leader of the Legions Frumantarii, Spies and Assassins. "Ave Vulpes Inculta" James said. "and to you, Falcon." Vulpes Inculta replied. "I see you still have that Dog of my Namesake. The one Antony gave you." "Yes, being a fellow HandDog tribe member makes me eligible for Houndmaster status.""yes I can see, Now about you coming to Nipton" Vulpes continued "why are you not at Goodsprings?" "well I have already sent my plan via courier to cottonwood cove outpost, when I was offered a job of 2000 caps to take a tourist to New Vegas." James replied. "and I saw the opportunity to recon NCR outposts along the way." "Caesar commends your initiative, Falcon" Vulpes Inculta Said, shuffling through paperwork, "also your request for you payment to be converted into caps?" "yes, an ordianary Wastelander carrying Denarius screams Frumantarii" James explained. "you may carry the mark of a Frumantarii, you are not one yet." Vulpes Replied. "yes" James said "I am but a humble Legion Sniper."


End file.
